1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to bottle closures on bottles for dispensing liquids, such as liquid cleaners and the like. More particularly, the present invention relates generally to flip top and screw top closures on handled bottles with pouring spouts.
2. Description of the Related Art
A typical directional pour spout with a flip top cap is described in U.S. Pat. No. 7,549,559 to Conroy et al. A child-proof closure for a flip top cap is described in U.S. Pat. 2007/0144996 to Sawyer. A typical bottle with an integral handle and method of making is described in U.S. 2005/0163952 to Beale and U.S. Pat. No. 4,629,598 to Thompson.
A variety of solutions have been disclosed for storage venting of screw top closures. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,202,870 to Pearce discloses ridges with slots or grooves on the inside top horizontal surface of a screw cap to allow venting from inside the bottle. Another example of screw cap venting is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,048,140 to Caldwell, where the screw cap is slotted through the threads and on the inside top surface. Other venting solutions applicable to screw top containers have used venting liners, i.e. U.S. Pat. No. 6,983,857, U.S. Pat. No. 4,121,728, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,789,074.
Accordingly, what is needed is a suitable flip top, child-resistant closure with a pour spout for a handled bottle.